Local Crime
Local Crime é um projeto de música eletrônica criado por Jonny Martins e agora com o novo integrante Walker Assis em 25 de Março de 2006 que lançou o primeiro disco Restricted by Myself em 2009, Zeitgeist no fim de junho de 2012 e agora está planejando o disco My Little World para 2013. História Início A local Crime foi fundada por três pessoas em 25 de março de 2006. Jonathan Martins, Filipe Monteiro e Yuri Lie que concordaram em se unir para remixar músicas já existentes para diversão e mudá-las de tom ou compasso para melhorias ou acrescentar defeitos, era o começo da carreira musical de Jonny que estava aprendendo a cantar e a tocar guitarra. Em 2006 o projeto começou a produzir um disco que não foi autorizado por ninguém e seguraram apenas para diversão enquanto ouviam as mixagens, o primeiro disco não-oficial e esquecido pelo projeto para sempre começou a trilar de forma errada e já durava mais de um ano o projeto. Jon então em 2007 resolveu propor dois discos para serem lançados ao mesmo tempo, mais dois discos não-oficiais surgiram e então Filipe e Yuri resolveram sair do projeto no fim do ano causando o primeiro hiato do projeto e tornando-se imóvel em 2008. Jon então começou a procurar por bandas que precisavam de cantores. 2009 - 2010: Restricted By Myself Em 2009, Jonny, formou uma banda com Luis Felipe que se chamava Hearts After Destruction e então voltou sozinho para o seu antigo projeto e fundou o primeiro estúdio caseiro Machinery Arts e assim começou a trabalhar em seu primeiro disco oficial Restricted by Myself sucedido pelo single "Misery Above" em 02 de Novembro de 2009, o disco foi lançado em 13 de Novembro de 2009 e um outro single "Thunder Revolution" foi lançado dez dias depois do disco. Jonny não queria parar e assim lançou um EP de uma música em 25 de Dezembro de 2009 chamado Eternally Young e no dia 27 de de Dezembro de 2009 "The Underneath" foi lançado como último single do ano.thumb|Restricted by Myself (2009) O último single registrado foi no dia 04 de Fevereiro de 2010 com "Dead Way" junto com a nova integrante Gabriela Servantes que saiu logo após o lançamento. Lançado com duas músicas novas B-sides do disco que Jonny havia lançado pela Local Crime e então nenhum material foi planejado para ser trabalhado no mesmo ano até o final do ano. 2011 - 2012: Zeitgeist Em 2011, o ano do segundo hiato marcado por falta de criatividade e também pela dedicação de Jonny a sua banda, produzindo músicas e mais músicas, tentando suceder algo com seus trabalhos solos. Jonny começou a pensar no segundo disco da Local Crime na qual se chamaria The Revolution of Humanity que teria uma data prevista para o meio de agosto de 2011. Teria um ar diferente do que o primeiro disco ofereceu, teria um ar mais com cara de universo e assim seria o disco. Mas os papéis mudaram e Jon achou que seria diferente do projeto e criou outro projeto somente para distribuir o disco, este projeto se chamava H-Theorem Paradox que teve seu fim no ano de 2011, no mesmo ano de lançamento do disco. O restante do ano, Local Crime permaneceu apagado na escuridão. thumb|left|Zeitgeist (2012)Somente em 2012, Jon aproveita que sua banda estava para entrar em uma pausa depois do seu sétimo show e assim define recriar a Local Crime com um gênero influenciado por Depeche Mode e algo mais sombrio com toques de música clássica e assim começou a criar o segundo disco oficial do projeto Zeitgeist e antes de trabalhar no disco, Jonny lançou um single inédito a Local Crime dois anos depois do lançamento de "Dead Way". Lançou no dia 02 de Abril de 2012 o single de retorno "We Shall Reborn" como efeito da volta e logo começou a trabalhar no segundo disco sob seu novo selo de gravação Static Society Records e anunciou na página oficial do projeto que iria haver o single que iria suceder ao disco e foi anunciado o single "Sparkle" para o dia 15 de Maio de 2012. No dia 08 de Abril de 2012 foi anunciado o nome do disco e sua data de lançamento para o dia 29 de Junho de 2012. Jon anunciou que a Local Crime viria para ficar e ainda teria surpresa para o final de ano assim como em 2009 e agora foi anunciado sobre o que seria a tal surpresa que Jonny vai deixar para os fãs e esta surpresa é o EP unreleased-catalog que conta com músicas que não chegaram ao disco Zeitgeist e ficaram somente na Demo. O EP está previsto para o dia 25 de Julho de 2012 e tem aproximadamente de 4 à 6 músicas pelo que foi informado e o single "Death Star" está cotado para o dia 06 de Julho de 2012 com uma faixa que não saiu no disco. No dia 16 de Maio de 2012, Jonny anunciou a entrada de um novo integrante chamado Walker Assis de sua banda Hearts After Destruction. Cinco dias depois foi anunciado a noticia do primeiro material com o segundo integrante, ainda sem título, promete canções ainda melhores por agora conter duas cabeças para pensar. Jonny anunciou pela página oficial que o EP novo poderia se transformar em disco novo, o terceiro da carreira na Local Crime, as músicas se solidificaram ainda mais com a entrada de Walker. Um novo disco da Local Crime foi confirmado por Jonny no facebook oficial do projeto, alegando que seria óbviamente um disco completo ao invés de somente um EP. O nome ainda não foi revelado até então. Jonny deixou claro que depois do lançamento de Zeitgeist, no terceiro disco, quer ainda mais downloads do que os dois primeiros discos. No dia 30 de Julho quando lançou o download de seu segundo EP unreleased-catalog, anunciou o último single do disco Zeitgeist, este encerraria a segunda era de uma vez para que a chegada do terceiro disco fosse mais intensa. Anunciado o single Everlasting para o dia 01 de Setembro ainda no mesmo ano. 2013: My Little World É provável que o terceiro disco, My Little World, seja lançado em 2013 devido as atividades intensas que são anunciadas. Curiosidades * Local Crime no passado se chamava UK47. * Local Crime é o projeto mais antigo de Jonny. * Durante o hiato de 2008, Jonny já pensava em trabalhar no primeiro disco. * Restricted by Myself não é um disco que Jonny gosta muito hoje. É satisfatório para ele. * The Revolution of Humanity era para ser o segundo disco oficial, trocado para um projeto que acabou no ano de 2011. * Outro que era para ser o segundo disco oficial quase começou em 2010, chamava-se Restrained an Repressed. * Dead Way é o único single em que Gabriela participou antes de sair do projeto. * H-Theorem Paradox era o alter ego da Local Crime. * Antes de ser chamado Zeitgeist, o segundo disco oficial tinha o nome de Dreams, Wishes and Promises. * Quando foram terminadas as gravações de Zeitgeist, Jonny não parou de compôr e assim nasceria The Parade que logo depois foi cancelado. * Algumas composições que seriam do terceiro disco cancelado foram para o terceiro disco confirmado com Walker Assis. Membros Atualmente *Jonathan Martins - 2006~Atual (Programação/Voz/Letra/Composição/Arranjo) *Walker Assis -''' 2012~Atual''' (Programação/Voz/Letra/Composição) Antigamente *Filipe Monteiro - 2006~2007 (Bateria Eletronica) *Yuri Lie - 2006~2007 (Baixo) *Gabriela Servantes - 2010(I)~2010(II) (Baixo) Discografia : Lista de Músicas / Discografia *(2009) Restricted by Myself *(2012) Zeitgeist *(2013) My Little World Categoria:Alternative Dance Categoria:EBM Categoria:Classical Categoria:Electronic Rock Categoria:Metal Alternativo Categoria:Rock Alternativo